


Wenn Engel schwimmen gehen

by therewillbebooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therewillbebooty/pseuds/therewillbebooty
Summary: Sooo, das wars, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen, aber auch Kritik ist erwünscht. XDWichtig: Für das nächste Chapter brauche ich eure Hilfe!Sagt mir wie es weiter gehen soll!  Wohin die vier fahren sollen und was sie an diesem Ort machen werden und ich werde die beste Idee verwenden! :)





	1. Chapter 1

Die Hitze die seit ein paar Tagen in Kansas herrscht ist unerträglich. Das denken auch die Winchesters.

Dean sitzt oben ohne und nur in seiner Badeshort auf der Motorhaube seines Impalas. 

Sie sind ans alte, lang verlassene Seehaus gefahren, dass die längste Zeit John und Marry gehört hatte. Sie wussten vor drei Tagen noch nicht mal das das Haus existiert, doch als Sam die alten Sachen ihrer Eltern mal wieder durchstöbert hat, fand er ein Foto auf dem John und Marry vor dem Haus stehen. Und auf der Rückseite des Fotos war nur geschrieben: 'Dean und Sams zukünftiges Haus am See'. Sam hat Dean natürlich sofort davon erzählt und binnen wenigen Stunden waren sie bei dem Haus. Drinnen hängen noch immer die alten Fotos von den Eltern der Winchesters und ein paar Bilder der Beiden Söhne. Jedenfalls ist zu Deans Missgunsten, Gabriel auch schnell dort aufgetaucht und nervt ihn seitdem. Dean würde es nicht laut zugeben, aber er hätte auch gerne seinen Engel bei sich. Doch wie Dean nun mal ist, würde er Castiel nicht anrufen.

Sam, der ebenfalls nur mit seiner Badehose rumrennt, sitzt auf der Terasse vom Haus, im Schatten und ist gerade mit seinem Laptop beschäftigt, als er merkt, dass Gabriel gerade mit einem Glas Wasser, mit Eiswürfeln drinnen, fröhlich an ihm vorbei hüpft. "Gabe was tust du?" "Ich bringe Dean nur eine kleine Abkühlung, dass ist alles." Was Sam allerdings nicht bemerkt, ist das fiese Grinsen in Gabes Gesicht. Er wendet sich wieder seinem Laptop zu und beachtet den Engel nicht weiter. 

Gabriel geht leise zum Auto und stellt sich neben Dean. "Hey Dean-o!" Dean fährt hoch als er die Stimme hört und sieht Gabriel lange an ohne dabei die Miene zu verziehen. "Was ist Gabriel." Sei nicht so ernst! Ich habe dir nur eine kleine Abkühlung gebracht. Ach ja und ich habe Cassi gebeten sich einige Tage frei zu nehmen und auch her zu kommen." Dean spürt wie seine Wangen rot werden und streckt seine Hand nach dem Glas aus. "Danke für beides." 

Gabe lacht plötzlich auf und schüttelt den Kopf. "Dank mir nie zu früh." Auf einmal kippt er das Glas mit dem eiskalten Wasser über Deans Kopf und stellt das Glas dann auf die Motorhaube des Impalas. 

Dean holt bei dem kleinen Schock tief Luft und springt auf. 

Gabriel ist schon einige Schritte weit weg als Dean schreit: "Gabriel du kleiner Mistkerl! Komm her damit ich dich ertränken kann!" Der Erzengel lacht wieder und läuft kurz kreischend weg. 

Dean stürmt ihm hinterher und treibt ihn tatsächlich zum See hinunter. 

Schließlich sind sie am Steg und Gabe hat keinen Weg mehr zu entkommen. Doch nur einen halben Meter bevor er Gabe packen kann und ihn vom Steg stoßen kann, taucht plötzlich Cas vor ihm auf und damit bekommt er den Stoß ab und er fällt zusammen mit dem überrumpelten Gabriel ins kalte Wasser des Sees.


	2. Nasse Angelegenheiten

Ein leises "Ups" ist das einzige was dem Jäger noch über die Lippen kommt, danach schaut er irritiert auf dem Steg nach unten ins Wasser. 

Die beiden Engel schauen durchnässt zu ihm hoch und er kann sich das Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. 

Schließlich streckt der Jäger Cas grinsend seinen Arm entgegen. "Tut mir leid Cas. Aber du warst gerade zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Der blauäugige packt sofort Deans Arm und wird von ihm wieder auf den Steg gezogen. "Danke Dean." "Und was ist mit mir?" Kommt von dem ziemlich verärgert dreinschauenden Engel, der noch im Wasser ist und zu den Beiden hochschaut. 

Dean schaut zu ihm hinunter und fangt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen fies zu lachen an. "Tja Pech gehabt. Ich hoffe du gehst unter." "Dean, ach komm schon! Ich komme da nicht alleine rauf! Dean?" 

Der Jäger muss noch immer lachen und merkt gar nicht, dass Cas ziemlich Rot geworden ist, da er ihn anscheinend zum ersten Mal nur in Badehose sieht. "Tu nicht so Gabe. Schnips dich einfach wieder rauf." "Das kann ich aber nicht." Dean schaut den Engel ungläubig an. "Na klar." "Ok. Na schön. Wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, Rufe ich halt Sam." "Warte! Sam ist gerade beschäftigt." Der Jäger holt tief Luft und verdreht danach genervt die Augen. "Ok ich helfe dir, aber keine Tricks klar?!" Der Engel setzt seinen arroganten Blick auf. "Niemals Dean-O!" Gabe streckt ihm seine Hand entgegen und Dean packt sie.

Der Jäger will gerade anziehen, als Gabe ihn angrinst und ihn ins Wasser zieht. 

Dean taucht käuchend wieder auf und sieht Gabriel wütend an."Man darf dir echt nichts Glauben!" "Das solltest du inzwischen wissen."

Dean schwimmt den Meter zum Steg und ist gerade dabei sich hoch zu ziehen, als Gabe ihn lachend an seiner Badehose festhält. Dean gibt ein seltsames Knurrgeräusch von sich und zieht sich trotzdem hoch.

Sobald er steht, zieht er seine Badehose an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz und dreht sich zu Cas. "Was für eine Nervensäge!" Cas starrt Dean mit seinen tiefblauen Augen an. "Ja, er ist der nervigste meiner Brüder und er braucht sehr viel Zuwendung und Aufmerksamkeit." 

Dean verdreht die Augen. "Ok nadan. Wir sollten den Spinner einfach ignorieren und dich lieber von den nassen Sachen befreien." 

Dean zieht dem Engel den Trenchcoat von den Schultern und nimmt auch den schwarzen Anzug darunter. Danach löst er die Krawatte. Dean sieht nicht in Cas' Gesicht, da er sowieso schon weis, dass der Engel knallrot ist. "Geh mal zu Sammy und sag er soll dir eine Badeshort von mir geben." "Mir währe eine lange Hose lieber." "Wie du willst, aber husch, geh zu Sam." 

Dean sieht Gabe ein letztes Mal an und geht dann einfach weg. Er hört schon wieder das Lachen von ihm, als er zum Haus hinauf stapft. Dann hängt er sorgfältig Cas' Gewand übers Geländer der Terasse.

Einige Minuten später drückt Sam ihm auch noch die anderen Sachen von Cas in die Hand, die er ebenfalls aufhängt. 

Dean lässt sich danach mit einem leichten Seufzer in die Wiese fallen und schließt die Augen.


	3. Sammy hast du kein Hemd mehr für ihn gefunden?

Als er die Schritte auf der Terasse hört, macht er die Augen wieder auf und sieht hinter sich. Allerdings wird Dean augenblicklich Rot, als er seinen sonst so unschuldig aussehenden Engel nur in seiner ausgewachsenen Jeans dort stehen sieht. 

Deans Augen wandern an Cas' Körper hinunter und er bemerkt, dass die Jeans gefährlich tief sitzt und man seine kleinen Muskeln gut sehen kann. Er würde es nie laut sagen, aber Dean fand dieses 'V', dass die meisten Männer haben ziemlich heiß. 

Er räuspert sich und dreht sich zu Sam. "Sammy, hast du denn kein Hemd oder sowas für ihn gefunden?" Nein das ist alles in der Wäsche. Und du hast leider keine Gürtel." "Stimmt irgendetwas nicht Dean?" Fragt der Engel verwirrt. "Keine Sorge, es ist alles okay Cas."Antwortet der Jäger und Cas lehnt sich gegen's Geländer ab und stützt sich mit seinen Armen etwas ab.

Deans Blick bleibt erneut am Hosenbund hängen und er beobachtet wie Cas' körper sich bewegt. Man würde bei Castiel nie erwarten, dass er ausgeprägte Bauchmuskeln hat, doch wie man deutlich sieht hat er welche. 

Cas dreht sich um und starrt auf den See hinaus. Dean sieht jeder Bewegung genau zu und seine Augen wandern auch über Cas' Rücken. Zwischen den Schulterblättern bemerkt Dean zwei recht große Narben. Er schätzt das dort die Flügeln des Engels sind und steht auf ohne es zu bemerken. Bevor Dean überhaupt mitbekommt was gerade passiert, steht er hinter Cas und sein Zeigefinger streicht sanft über eine der Narben. Cas' Kopf fällt nach vorne und der Engel verkrampft sich, doch beruhigt sich schnell wieder, als er merkt das es Dean ist. Cas' Hände umklammern das Gelände und er drückt sich in die Berührung hinein ohne es mitzubekommen. Plötzlich reist er die Augen auf und dreht sich um. "Dean... ich bitte dich in näherer Zukunft so etwas zu unterlassen." "Entschuldigung. Aber lass mich fragen wieso?" "Weil die Flügel das empfindlichste am Körper eines Engel sind und um ehrlich zu sein bin ich gerade ziemlich erschrocken bei der Berührung." 

Dean nickt und macht einen kleinen Schritt nach hinten.

Als Dean sich umdreht sieht er Sam an, der etwas Rot im Gesicht ist und Gabe neben ihm, der breit grinst. 

Dean verzieht verwundert das Gesicht, als er merkt dass auch der Erzengel sich von seiner nassen Kleidung befreit hatte und jetzt auch nur in Jeans da steht, was total lustig aussieht. Denn der kleine Erzengel, der um drei Köpfe kleiner ist als Sam, hat eine von dessen übergroßen XXL Hosen an, die er mehrmals umstülpen musste, um die Hose nicht mit sich mit zu schleife oder um überhaupt damit gehen zu können. 

Der Jäger schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und dreht sich wieder weg. Es ist wohl am bestem wenn er die Beiden einfach ignoriert. 

Dean hüpft die Treppe hinunter auf die Wiese, zu seinem Impala und nimmt das Glas in die Hand, dass Gabriel dort vorher abgestellt hatte. Dann geht er wieder zur Terasse und stellt das Glas auf den Tisch dort. " Wo sind Sammy und Gabe auf einmal hin?" "Sie sind hinein gegangen." Antwortet ihm der Engel und Dean nickt.

Er nimmt das Glas wieder in die Hand. Er geht ins Haus und stellt das Glas in die Küche. Doch am Weg hinaus, hört er Sammy kichern und wagt schließlich einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Augen weiten sich als er Gabe und Sam sieht. 

Gabe sitzt auf Sams Schoß und seine Hände wandern langsam Sams Seiten hinauf, während seine Lippen an Seinem Hals sind. Dean blinzelt verwirrt und geht schließlich wieder hinaus. 

"Dean wieso schaust du so drein?" "Ach Cas ich habe nur etwas gesehen, dass ich nicht sehen wollte." Castiel nickt, doch man sieht das er nicht weis was Dean meint. "Komm wir gehen runter zum Wasser." Auf einmal greift Dean nach Cas' Hand. Doch als er bemerkt was er tut, wird er knallrot und zieht die Hand wieder weg. Der Engel kratzt sich verlegen am Nacken und geht Richtung Steg. 

Am Steg angekommen, setzt er sich hin und lasst seine Füße entspannt ins Wasser hängen. 

Dean tut schließlich das Gleiche und muss Lächeln. 

Der Engel baumelt ruhig mit seinen Füßen im Wasser herum und schaut hoch zum Himmel, der bereits eine wunderschöne Rot-Orangene Farbe angenommen hat. 

"Ist es nicht faszinierend, so ein Sonnenuntergang?" Auch Dean betrachtet jetzt den Himmel und stellt fest, dass ihm so etwas schönes eigentlich noch nie aufgefallen ist und nickt Cas zustimmend zu.

Dean fühlt sich komisch. Er muss Cas immer wieder anschauen und beobachten. Aber wieso? Hatte er sich tatsächlich in den Engel verliebt? Dean weis noch nicht, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umgehen soll. Wie sollte er dem Engel auch sagen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hat? Und was wenn der Engel nicht das gleiche für ihn empfindet? Dean starrt nachdenklich nach unten auf das Wasser. 

"Dean geht es dir gut?" "Alles bestens Cas." Der Jäger schaut wieder hoch und sein Blick trifft auf die Ozeanblauen Augen des Engels, der ihn besorgt und mit schief geneigtem Kopf anschaut. "Dean du weist du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Ich werde die immer zuhören." Als der Engel dann auch noch seine Hand, die sich immer so angenehm warm anfühlt, auf Deans Schulter legt, weis er endgültig nicht mehr mit sich zu helfen. Soll er dem Engel von seinen Gefühlen erzählen oder soll er noch abwarten? Es wird immer unerträglicher für den Winchester.


	4. Nasses Geständnis

Dean schüttelt sanft seinen Kopf und lächelt Cas dann liebenswürdig an. "Mach dir keine Sorgen Cas. Mir geht es gut. Aber dieses Haus hier lässt Gefühle hochkommen." 

Doch als Cas ihn weiterhin ansieht, dreht Dean sich weg. 

Er auf und zieht den Engel auf einmal mit sich hoch. 

Sobald Cas steht ist Dean hinter ihm und schlingt seine Arme um den verwirrten Engel. "Luft anhalten Cas." "Dean was...." Cas kann nicht einmal den Satz beenden, als Dean den leichteren Mann hochhebt und gemeinsam mit ihm ins Wasser springt. 

Dean lässt Cas die ganze Zeit nicht los und taucht schließlich mit ihm zusammen wieder auf. 

An der Wasseroberfläche starrt Dean in Castiels Augen und hält den Engel noch immer fest an sich gedrückt.

Mit dem Sonnenuntergang hinter ihnen, stellt Dean fest dass Cas noch schöner aussieht als sonst. 

"Ach weist du was, Scheiß drauf!" Die Lippen der Beiden waren sich so nah, dass Dean nur die Lippen Spitzen muss, damit sie sich in einem Kuss versiegeln. Cas schließt dabei die Augen und als Dean den sanften Kuss mit seinen weichen Lippen beendet, öffnet er sie wieder und starrt den Jäger verwirrt an. "Dean." "Cas... ich... es tut mir Leid." Der Jäger realisiert erst jetz was er gerade wirklich getan hatte und starrt wartend auf eine Reaktion, in Castiel Augen. Doch dieser schweig einfach nur und schaut dem Winchester ebenfalls in seine leuchtend grünen Augen. Dean streicht seinem Engel sanft über die Wange und dann zur Stirn, wo er ihm die nassen, schwarzen Harre vorsichtig zurück streicht. "Cas ich liebe dich." Der Engel neigt seinen Kopf nach unten und schmiegt sich fest an Dean, der ihn noch immer festhält. "Ich weis Dean. Auch ich empfinde schon lange etwas für dich. Ich hatte mich nur nicht getraut dir davon zu erzählen, da ich Angst hatte dass du mich danach ignorierst und mich nie wieder sehen willst." Der Jäger muss Grinsen. "Cas, wie könnte ich dich ignorieren oder wegschicken? Ich lieb dich verdammt noch mal und ich bin froh, dass es jetzt endlich raus ist und du auch das selbe für mich empfindest, wie ich für dich." Deans Augen leuchten vor lauter Freude auf und er drückt Cas noch enger an sich. 

Als Castiel merkt das Deans Schultern sanft beben, nimmt der Engel Deans Kopf sanft in seine Hände und hebt ihn vorsichtig an. Als der Engel Tränen über Deans Wangen laufen sieht, beugt er seinen Kopf nach vorne und küsst die Tränen eifrig weg. "Dean wieso weinst du?" "Die Warheit? Ich war mir nicht so sicher ob du meine Gefühle erwiderst oder ob Engel überhaupt Gefühle empfinden. Ich hatte Angst dass sich unser Verhältnis ändert, wenn ich dir von meinen Gefühlen erzähle." Cas lächelt Dean lebenswert an und drückt seine Lippen einige Male auf Deans Gesicht. Schließlich sind seine Lippen wieder fest mit denen des Jägers vereint. 

Castiel löst seine Lippen nach einigen Sekunden wieder von Deans und sieht schnell zu Haus hinüber. " Dean ich glaube wir sollten nicht so auffällig hier sein. Wir wollen ja keine Zuschauer." Dean, der etwas schmollt das Cas den Kuss so schnell beendet hat, sieht nun ebenfalls zum Haus und dreht sich dann genauso schnell wieder zu Castiel um. Er grinst schief und zieht den Engel ohne ein Wort unter den Steg. Castiel sieht Dean zuerst schief an und lächelt dann aber. 

Deans Mund ist binnen Sekunden wieder auf Cas', welcher den Kuss eifrig erwidert. Der Kuss wird schnell zu etwas mehr, als Dean beschließt sein Glück zu versuchen und drückt seine Zunge gegen die Lippen des etwas überraschten Castiel. Der wenig erfahrene Engel ahmt einfach die Bewegungen von Dean nach und als Dean leise stöhnt, grinst Cas als er merkt das es dem Jäger genauso gefällt wie ihm.


	5. Oh Sammy, wieso er?

Plötzlich ertönt ein lauter Knall aus der Weite und die Beiden lösen erschrocken ihren Kuss. 

"Was war das?" Dean schwimmt mit Cas wieder unter dem Steg hervor und schaut verwundert zu dem Haus, aus dessen Terassentüre es schwarz herausquallmt. 

"Na toll, dass war bestimmt Gabriel!" Dean holt genervt Luft und zieht sich ins trockene auf den Steg. Danach streckt er Cas seien Hand lächelnt entgegen. "Wir holen das wieder nach. Versprochen. Aber wir sollten erst mal nach dem Rechten sehen, wer weis was die da drinnen angestellt haben und auserdem traue ich dem kleinen Giftzwerg nicht." Der Engel nickt zustimmend, nimmt Deans Hand und wird mit einem schnellen Ruck auf den Steck gezogen.

Cas sieht an sich hinunter und schnauft etwas betroffen. "Was ist den mein Engelchen?" Der Engel lächelt sofort bei dem Kosenamen. "Die Hose ist schon wieder nass." "Wir suchen dir dann eine trockene Hose." Dean küsst sanft Cas' Nase und bevor der Engel überhaupt merkt was geschieht, hebt Dean ihn hoch und hängt ihn sich über die Schulter. 

"Dean lass mich runter." Dean lacht und haut Cas spielerisch auf den Hintern. "Niemals! du bist klatschnass und ich will nicht das die Hose ganz runter rutscht. Sie sitzt sowieso schon sehr tief." 

Cas wird augenblicklich rot und ist eigendlich froh das Dean es gerade nicht sieht. 

Dean kichert und geht Richtung Haus. Vor der Terasse lässt Dean den etwas beleidigten Cas runter und drückt ihm einen kleien Kuss auf die Stirn. Cas drückt sich sofort in die Berührung rein und Dean kichert wieder. Dann nimmt er Castiels Hand und zieht ihn mit ins Haus. 

Als Dean allerdings mit Cas bei der Türe steht, sieht er zuerst nichts, das eine dicke Rauchwolke ihm die Sicht versperrt.

In der Küche starren sich währenddessen Sam und Gabriel an. Sam wedelt hustend mit seiner Hand vor dem Gesicht herum. "Gabe, was hast du getan? Wieso ist der Herd explodiert?" Gabe betrachtet die Küche und beginnt breit zu Grinsen. "Ich denke ich habe einen Fehler gemacht." "Du machst Fehler? Was ganz neues." "Sammy ich kann den Sarkasmus förmlich sehen." Sam beginnt zu Gabes Verwunderung zu lachen, wodurch Gabe auch sofort zu lachen anfängt. "Gabe du hast überall den Schokoteig kleben." Sam kichert weiter als Gabe sich ansieht. "Sammy du siehst nicht besser aus. Sei froh das ich vor dir gestanden bin." "Ja dadurch ist mein Gewand wenigstens sauber geblieben. Aber ich hab das Zeug in den Haaren." Gabriel will gerade in Sams Haare fassen, als er merkt das er auch Schokoteigleckt an seinem Finger hat. Er grinst Sam lüsternd an und streckt ihm den Finger entgegen. Dann wackelt er mit seien Augenbrauen und kichert leise. "Willst du mal lecken?" Sam nimmt Gabriels Handgelenk zwischen die Finger und leckt einmal schnell über die Fingerspitze des Erzengels. Schließlich steckt er sich den Finger ganz in den Mund und saugt und lutscht genüsslich daran herum. Sam lässt den Finger mit einem feuchten 'plop' wieder aus dem Mund hinaus und sieht den etwas entgeisterten Gabriel in die Augen. "Der Teig ist ja gut gelungen, aber lecken würde ich gerne an etwas-....." 

Doch ein lautes Räuspern lässt Sam herum fahren und er starrt geschockt in die Augen seines Bruders. Er bemerkt erst jetzt das der Rauch verschwunden ist und kratzt sich verlegen am Nacken. Gabriel bricht sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus und hällt sich nicht lang später den Bauch. "Sammy das ist etwas schief gelaufen." "Gabriel halt einfach den Mund und mach die Küche wieder sauber!" Gabriel lacht erneut und schnipst schließlich mit dem Finger. Sofort ist die Küche wieder sauber und in Ordnung und es ist kein Stück Schmutz mehr zu sehen. 

Sam schiebt den deutlich kleineren Mann Richtung Türe und starrt stumm auf den Boden. "Wir wollten nur Pancakes machen." Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Sam aus der Küche und Dean muss lachen, als er das 'Problem' zwischen Sams Beinen mitbekommt. 

Er sieht Gabe und Sam zu wie sie die Treppen hinauf zu den Schlafzimmern gehen und grinst als Gabe sich oben bei der Treppe umdreht und sich auf Sam schmeißt. 

Sam greift nach dem Geländer um nicht nach hinten zu kippen. Dann greift er um Gabe herum um ihn festzuhalten und sobald der Jäger einen festen Griff um den Erzengel hat, wickelt dieser seine Beine um Sams Hüfte und schlingt seine Arme um ihn. 

Sam geht weiter und sobald Daen unten das Geräusch der Türe hört, die ins Schloss fällt, dreht er sich zu Cas, der ihm schon mit schief geneigtem Kopf und fragendem Blick anschaut. "Frag nicht Cas." Als Dean das sagte, hören die Beiden ein lautes Bumpern ober ihnen und gehen gleichzeitig hinauf. "Gabriel warte! Stop! Sie können uns hören!" Danach hören die Beiden Gabe fies lachen und sofort darauf ein lautes Stöhnen von Sam. Der Jäger muss tief Luft holen. Oh Sammy, wieso er?" Dann dreht er sich um und schiebt den Engel wieder zurück. "Komm Cas, wir suchen uns einen anderen Ort! Hopphopp geh weiter, dass müssen wir uns nicht anhören."


	6. Zweisamkeit

Als die Beiden wieder draußen sind, ist es bereits ziemlich dunkel geworden.

Dean streckt seinem Engel seine Hand lächelnd entgegen. "Vergessen wir einfach was wir da gerade gesehen und gehört haben." Der Engel nickt zustimmend und nimmt Deans Hand. Er is unsicher aber sieht Dean mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen an. "Ja ich glaube das währe besser." Dean kichert leise und beginnt Cas wieder zum Ufer hinunter zu ziehen. Doch auf halben Weg dreht sich der Jäger zu Castiel um und drückt seine Lippen auf die des Engels. Der Engel erwiedert den Kuss sofort und krallt sich dabei in Deans Haaren fest. Die Beiden stolpern wild küssend zum Ufer und genau als Dean seine Hände Cas' Rücken raufwandern lässt und sie ebenfals in seinen Harren vergraben will, ist auf einmal der Boden unter seinen Füßen weg und sie fallen rückwerts ins Wasser.

Dean taucht lachend wieder auf und zieht Cas mit sich hoch. 

Als Dean seine Lippen wieder auf Castiel legt, stöhnt der Engel leise auf und drückt sich fest an Dean. Dean grinst in den Kuss hinein berührt mit seiner Zunge sanft Cas' Lippen. Der Engel öffnet sofort seinen Mund um Dean einlass zu gewähren. Als Dean seine Zunge gegen die von Cas drückt, stöhnen die Beiden gleichzeitig auf. Cas zuckt leicht zusammen als er Deans Hand auf einmal an seinem Hintern spührt, beruhigt sich aber schnell wieder. Der schwarzhaarige beruhrt sanft Deans Hüften und wandert dann mit seinen Händen seine Brust Hinauf. Er tastet jeden einzelnen Muskel ab und als er plötzlich über Deans Brustwarzen streicht, stöhnt dieser laut auf und unterbricht den Kuss. "Dean ich-...." "Nein, sag nichts Cas." Dean beginnt langsam Cas' Hals runter zu küssen und fährt mit seinen Händen, die noch immer auf Cas' Hintern liegen, unter den Hosenbund und kneift ihn nicht allzu sanft. Der Engel schließt genießend seine Augen und lässt seine Kopf für einen kurzen Moment in den Nacken fallen. Dann vergräbt er seine Hände wieder in Deans Haaren, der gerade immer weiter nach unten küsst und dessen Kopf mitlerweile schon unterweasser ist. Die Küsse des Jägers wandern zuerst schnell an Cas' Brust hinunter und dann aber immer etwas langsamer an seinem Bauch. Als Dean an Cas' Hosenbund angekommen ist und gerade dabei ist ihm die Hose langsam runter zu ziehen, reist der Engel seine Augen wieder auf und zieht sich seine Hose erschrocken wieder hoch. 

Dean taucht sofort auf und schaut den Engel etwas entäuscht an. "Was ist den Cas?" "Dean ich... das ist zu früh. Ich kann das noch nicht." Der Jäger muss lächeln und nimmt Cas' Kopf sanft in die Hand. Dann streicht er dem Engel ein paar schwarze Strähnen die ihm nass auf der Stirn kleben, wieder zurück und drückt ihm einen raschen, aber weichen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Dann lassen wier uns halt noch Zeit mein Engelchen." Cas muss grinsen und schaut dem Jäger in seine strahlend grünen Augen, die man dank des Mondlichtes gut sehen konnte und nimmt Deans Hände in seine. "Was tun wir jetzt Dean?" Den Jäger bringen die meist so unbeholfenen Aussagen des Engels zum lächeln und er schaut rasch hinter sich. "Folge mir einfach." Mit diesen Worten lässt er die Hände des Engels grinsend los und beginnt hinaus zu schwimmen. "Dean?" "Komm einfach." Der Engel tut was Dean sagt und schwimmt ihm verwirrt hinterher. "Wohin schwimmen wir Dean?" "Wirst du schon sehen Cas."

Als die Beiden nach ein paar Minuten schwimmen, erscshöpft an einem kleinen versteckten Steg, um den runtherum Schilf gewachsen war ankommen, nimmt Dean fröhlich Cas' Hand. "Da währen wier. Hier sind wier ganz alleine und keiner kann uns stören." Dean lässt Cas' Hand wieder los und zieht sich mit einem Ruck auf den Steg. Danach streckt er seinem Engel der einen zufriedenen Eindruck machte, seine Hand entgegen und als der Engel sie dankend annimt, zieht er ihn an den Steg. 

Der Engel zieht sich seine viel zu große Hose hoch und setzt sich danach mit einem glücklichen Lächeln neben Dean. Der Jäger legt seinen Arm um Castiel und dieser kuschelt sich zufrieden an ihn. "Danke Dean." Meint der Engel leise und schaut zu dem Jäger hoch. "Für was das Danke?" "Das ich bei dir sein darf und diese Nacht mit dir alleine verbringen kann." Dean muss leise auflachen und streicht Cas immer wieder sanft durch die schwarzen Harre. "Cas das können wir in Zukunft öfter so machen und du kannst immer bei mir sein wenn du willst." Der Engel nickt, schließt danach seine Augen und genießt einfach die Wärme und die Nähe des Jägers. Dean legt jetzt auch seinen zweiten Arm um Cas und dieser schmiegt sich immer mehr in Deans Behrührung hinein. Dean ist in diesem Momen alles egal, hauptsache der Engel ist bei ihm und auch er schließt seine Augen und genießt diesen Moment mit seinem Engel.


	7. Der nächste Morgen

Dean öffnet seine Augen, als er die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf seiner Haut spürt und schaut zufrieden zu Cas, der eingerollt und mit dem Rücken zu ihm liegt. 

Sanft fährt Dean seinem Engel mit der Hand durch dessen schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren. Danach schlingt der Jäger wieder seinen Arm um Cas und schmiegt sich enger an ihn heran. Der Engel gibt ein leises Murren von sich und öffnet ebenfalls seine Augen. "Morgen Engel." Meint Dean mit sanfter Stimme und gibt Cas danach einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Dean." Der Engel dreht sich lächelnd zu Dean und schlingt seinen Arm um ihn. "Guten Morgen." Meint Cas und berührt dabei mit seiner Nasenspitze die von Dean. Dean wackelt grinsend mit seiner Nase an Cas' herum und nähert sich schließlich mit seinen Lippen zu denen des Engels. 

Als Dean, Cas gerade einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken will, wird er plötzlich ruckartig auf den Rücken gedreht und schaut etwas verblüfft zu Cas hoch, der jetzt lächelnd auf seinem Bauch sitzt und sich zu ihm herunter beugt um ihn zu küssen. Der Jäger nimmt Cas' Kopf zwischen die Hände und führt ihn an seine Lippen.

Dean schließt genießend seine Augen, als er endlich wieder diese weichen, immer nach Honig süß schmeckenden Lippen seines Engels spürt. Doch bevor Cas sich in den Kuss vertiefen kann, drückt Dean ihn von sich weg und richtet sich langsam auf, als Cas wieder von ihm unten ist. 

Er zieht Cas mit sich hoch und gibt ihm danach einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich umdreht und sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm stellt. "Na los Cas, ich trage dich Huckepack." Als keine Antwort von Cas kommt, dreht Dean sich wieder zu ihm um. "Was denn? Ich habe mich ja schon sehr an die menschlichen Gebräuche und Sprichwörter gewöhnt, aber von dem Wort 'Huckepack' habe ich noch nie gehört." Dean lacht und nimmt dann die Hand seines Engels. 

Er führt ihn zu einem Baumstumpf und grinst. "Cas, stell dich auf den Stumpf und dann hüpfst du auf meinen Rücken." Cas nickt und stellt sich brav hinter Dean auf den Baumstumpf. "Gut Cas, und jetzt hüpf rauf." Cas versucht so sanft wie möglich auf Deans Rücken zu hüpfen, hört aber als er sich anklammert ein leisen 'Umpf' das der Jäger von sich gibt.

Als Dean schließlich mit Cas vor dem Haus angekommen ist, lasst er ihn vorsichtig wieder herunter und hohlt danach tief Luft. "Puh, ich sollte mehr Sport machen." Der Engel muss grinsen, doch sein grinsen schwindet wieder als er zu der Haustüre schaut und er neigt seinen Kopf nachdenkerisch etwas zur Seite. "Dean." "Was denn?" "Denkst du Sam und mein Bruder wissen das wir..." Der Jäger macht schnaufend einen Schritt auf Cas zu und legt seine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber Cas. Schließlich haben die Beiden ja selber was zu verbergen." "Na gut. Aber du gehst zuerst hinein." Dean muss grinsen und geht zur Türe. "Wir sollten leise sein. Vielleicht schlafen die Beiden noch." Als Dean gerade dabei ist an dem alten, verrosteten Türknopf zu drehen, springt plötzlich die Türe auf und knallt mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Dean konnte noch im letzten Moment nach hinten ausweichen und starrt jetzt mit weit geöffneten Augen nach vorne. "GUTEN MORGEN! Und? Noch müde Dean-O!?" "GABRIEL! BIST DU WAHNSINNIG! ICH SCHWÖRE EINES TAGES-...." "Ach lass ihn doch Dean." Gibt Sam kopfschüttelnd, aber grinsend von sich und stellt sich neben den laut lachenden Erzengel. "Sam! Er provoziert es immer und immer wieder!" "Wie gesagt er braucht viel Aufmerksamkeit." Meint Cas als er Deans Hand nimmt und tauscht dabei böse Blicke mit Gabriel aus, der sich genüsslich eine Praline in den Mund steckt. Dean zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch und verzieht sein Gesicht. "Wieso seid ihr überhaupt schon wach?" "Jaaa.... also wir wollten euch gerade suchen und euch dann was fragen uuund...." "Was wolltet ihr uns fragen Sam?" "Naja das Wetter ist heute so schön und ich und Gabe... naja eigendlich war es Gabes Idee..." "Na toll." "Gabe will einen Ausflug machen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, das wars, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! 
> 
> Ich würde mich sehr über eure Meinungen freuen, aber auch Kritik ist erwünscht. XD
> 
> Wichtig: Für das nächste Chapter brauche ich eure Hilfe!
> 
> Sagt mir wie es weiter gehen soll! Wohin die vier fahren sollen und was sie an diesem Ort machen werden und ich werde die beste Idee verwenden! :)


End file.
